Sandra Colbert
Sandra Colbert, also known as Sandra Murphy-Colbert and Sandy Weathers, is a notable senior Democratic Party member. She has served two terms as the 11th President of the United States, and also served as the 7th Vice President of the United States under President Roosevelt. A perennial presidential election candidate, Colbert has run in the 3rd, 7th, 9th, 20th, and 21st elections as the Democratic Party nominee, and a number of others as a candidate in the primaries. As a veteran of POWER I, Colbert was an influential Democrat, serving as a Regional Chair, and later becoming the mastermind behind the Coup Dems. Through POWER II, Colbert was a notable member of the New Deal Alliance and served as Secretary of Defense in Chaka Khan's cabinet. Shortly after POWER III was created, Colbert became Vice Chair of the NDA's successor, the newly-reformed Democrats. She also became Director of its KGB. She played an important role in Roosevelt's victory during the 10th presidential election, and was rewarded by being appointed as his first Vice President, and then serving as his Secretary of State. Colbert continued to play an important and influential role in the Democrats through the rest of POWER III, and in POWER IV. In POWER V, Colbert served as Governor of Vermont, before winning the presidency in the 20th presidential election. She served two terms before endorsing her Vice President, Berry Strong, in his run for President. POWER I Sandy originally started in Wisconsin for the first few days of her tenure. She was convinced to move to Illinois to better suit the Democratic Party. She quickly was elected to represent the state of Illinois in the Senate - 2nd Class. She passed five bills in the Senate with her connections. She quickly took upon this small fame to become the Regional Chair of the Midwest. She saw an opening to move up when the Democratic Party Primaries coming up. She quickly gauged support and decided that it would be best to campaign in secret to not upset the Democratic Chair and Vice President Domai. She gathered supporters ranging from Toni Thissen to Fancy Ray to Issac Hawkings. The latter being a known coupist (unbeknownst to Sandy) she made him her campaign chair. He created a separate Discord to help lead the discussion about the campaign titled Weathers Presidential Committee. She was subsequently found and accused of trying to coup the Democratic leadership which consisted of HHH, Karl Sharks, and Domai. She was forced to participate in a show trial where she was forced to blame everything of Issac Hawkings. After the trial all members involved except Issac was re-initiated back into the party. This is when Stephen Colbert and Sandy Weathers started their relationship. After her trial she endorsed Domai and was stripped of all titles she held. She made a deal with the Governor of Illinois, John Johnson, to switch seats with her so she could gather national support faster. She had served a total of 8 terms in the Senate before moving on. She begun her term quietly. Her close friend Fancy Ray who became Regional Chair after her departure promoted her to Deputy Regional Chair. Around this time the game was on a downfall and after the Dick Henry coup the Democratic leadership considered the game done. Sandy took this as her time to move into the newer Democratic Primaries and she quickly won endorsements from the other candidates. HHH and Domai noticed this and had the whole cabinet and some influential Democratic party officials join and endorse Domai. The delegate total was around 650 to 350 (D-W). After a week of hard campaigning Domai decided to try to kill the game by forcing all Democrats to retire. To do this he raised the party fees to 99% and almost immediately was vilified by a majority of he party. HHH had found the purge option in the Presidency and started to purge "Weather's supporters". Weathers and Spencer Martin a Presidential candidate and friend of Weathers started convincing people to vote Bernie Sanders as the party Chair to get rid of Domai. Within a day he was disposed of and the Weathers camp moved onto focusing on the Democratic Primaries. With a hard campaign She was able to gather enough delegates to be just above Domai. The day of the Convention Domai in a hissy fit moved to the Republican party to get more power and to make a statement of protest. She won the primaries becoming the third Democratic nominee. Third Presidential Election After winning the nomination she was forced to face Heydrich, Ted Cruz, Gary Johnson, and Domai. Ted Cruz had already retired and Heydrich and Johnson immediately gave up with the polling starting at 55% Domai 40% Cruz 5% Heydrich. Sandy immediately took upon the others quitting to capitalize on the disillusioned members that were overwhelmingly Weather's supporters. Sandy stopped running for Governor after her 13th term to focus on campaigning. All members of the Democratic party that were not supporters of Domai were purged from the Democratic discord to try to halt the advancing Weather's camp. Over the remaining two weeks of the 3rd presidential election saw Weathers gain to 40% to Domai's 45% to Cruz's 5%. Weather's saw the failure in her immediate future and decided to try to rebuild the broken Democratic party. The ending result being 47%-37%-16% (others). The game saw the Great Rumcode Collapse two days after Domai's win. POWER II Sandy joined POWER II within the first day. She had trouble at first getting above 50 state influence. She was elected to the California Senate seat 2. She lost reelection to Sheeve of the Libertarian party. She was the Original Progressive Party Vice Chair appointed by Teddy Roosevelt, but was merged together with the New Deal Alliance. She was a normal member afterwards and used this time to gather chair votes to gain her power per hour. She eventually moved to New York where she became the Senator of New York seat 2. In her three terms she proposed and passed only one bill. The BANime bill of April 2017. After three terms she had helped greatly in Chaka Khan's win over Heydrich in the 4th presidential election. For this she was rewarded with he Sec. of Defense position in the cabinet. She served faithfully, but was not able to lock the win of the 5th presidential election for the President. She was replaced by Stone Cold Steve Austin. She returned to New York and won a term to the New York Governor's seat. Within her first term she was deleted by Rumsod for alting and was forced to retire. She recreated her profile and re-won her Senate seat. After a couple more terms the end of POWER II came. The last couple of weeks she spent having a party power competition with Paul Pott seeing who could gain the most. She was within 250 when the reset happened. POWER III Shortly after the creation of POWER III Sandra won her old Senate seat back. Her first bill was a mandatory voting bill that was close to passing, but failed because it was filibustered. About a week after the creation of the Democratic Party the ASC led by Paul Pott and Ivan tried to assume control. The former coupist sided with her chairman Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Her loyalty gained her the position of the first chairwoman of the newly created KGB. One day after the creation of the KGB she was promoted to co-Vice Chair along with Willard Mittens. She won her 8th Senate term on the same day. Power V When Power V began Sandra ran for Governor of Vermont easily securing the position. She then became the Democrats’ nominee for President and won the 20th Presidential Election without a fight thanks to GOP incompetence and superior Democratic strategy. The main agenda of the Colbert administration was to fight the Weeb menace effctin the US and the rest of the world. Her agenda was largely successful with Weeb players in the US being defeated and the Weebs in Japan being condemned. Colbet went on to win a second term extremely easily. Her second term continued to lead the US successfully Into the World Stage. Under the Colbert administration Democrats had huge gains across the US gaining many blue states. Her addministration did well keeping the budget balanced. Colbert decided to follow the Constitution and not run for a third and instead let her Vice President Berry Strong run for President. She would go on to serve President Strong’s Cabinet as Secretary of Defense. Category:Democratic Party politicians Category:Democratic Party vice chairs Category:Vice Presidents Category:Coup Dems Category:Secretaries of State Category:Presidents Category:General Secretaries